Paladin
Paladins are beautiful holy warriors trained well in both attack and defense/ With sword, shield, and a heavy suit of armor they charge into battle, emnating powerful auras which strengthen their comrades. These versatile knights can develop either their own strength or train to fill an important supportive role. Advancement Paladin Skill Tree |- | | Shining Staff: Quickly stab an enemy, dealing damage. |- | | Defense Mastery: Increase Defense through relentless training in parrying with swords and shields. |- | | Condemn: Reduce the enemy's chance to defend incoming blows as well as diable hiding-related skills for a period of time. |- | | Holy Aura: Power: Radiate Aura increasing all party member's Attack Power. |} 'Holyknight' |- | | Holy Aura: Shelter:'' Radiate Aura increasing all party members' Defense.'' |- | |'Holy Aura: Passion:' Increase Critical Multiplier. |- | |'Holy Aura: Sanctuary:' Incrase Magical Defense. |- | |'Aura Mastery:' (Passive) Increase the range of Aura. |- | | Light Blast: Summon a blade from the sky to punish the enemy. (AOE) |- | |'Holy Aura: Rest:' Regenerate MP. |} 'Silvermaiden' |- | |'Immersion:' Cast a buff on the target to incraese its Attack Speed. |- | |'Light Blast 2:' Summon a blade of divine from the sky to punish the enemy. |- | |'Blessing of Might 2:' Bless a party member's weapon with holy light, increasing its Attack Power. |- | |'Integral Sword:' Stab en enemy with a blessed edge to deal great damage and decrease the enemy's magical defense. |- | |'Sacrifice:' Replenishes the HP of a party, guild, or siege members, as well as siege participants, in exchange for the HP of the caster. |} XxBitSxx 14:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 'Templar' 'Defender' |- | style="width:35px;"| | Blessing of Might:'' Bless a party member's weapon with holy light, increasing its Attack Power.'' |- | style="width:35px;"| | Holy Aura: Shelter: Radiate aura increasing all party member's defense. |- | style="width:35px;"| | Divine Aura: Holy Fire: Burn the ground you are standing with holy flame to cleanse the impure. |- | | Divine Shield: Concentrate to gain additional defense at the cost of lower movement speed. |- | | Stigmata: Increase chance to attack and attack power. |- | | Holy Sharpen Mastery: Invoke the holy power to sharpen your sword. |- | | Light Blast: Summon a blade from the sky to punish the enemy. (AOE) |} 'Guardian' |- | | Shining Staff II: Quickly stab an enemy dealing damage. |- | | Divine Aura: Holy Fire II: Burn the ground you are standing with holy flame to cleanse the impure. |- | | Judgment: The wrath of God shocks enemy with holy energy. |- | | The Last Fortress: Enter full defense mode.While in this mode the caster's Physical and Magical defense is vastly increased but so does the aggro level of nearby enemy. |- | | Divine Shield II: Concentrate to gain additional defense at the cost of low movement speed. |} 'Soulknight' Category:Classes Category:Paladin Category:Holy Knight Category:Defender